Cup on the Curb
This diary was found next to a teenage girl's body. Shards of glass were all over the floor but there was a trail of them leading into the woods by her house, but the trail eventually stopped by a white coffee cup with a yellow square and flowers, matching the mug in the diary. '7/09:' One day it wasn't there. The next day it was. There's really no other explanation for it. I'm talking about the cup. The coffee mug outside of my house. It's been sitting on the curb for a couple of weeks now. Just an ordinary coffee cup. It's a white ceramic mug with a yellow square on it. The square has a flower pattern on it. It's the same mug but each day it changes. It scares me. When it first showed up, I assumed that it belonged to one of the kids that plays in my neighborhood, so I left it there, hoping they would come pick it up. It's just a cup, but still. I think it's dangerous. '7/11:' The first day I saw it, it had water in it. It was about halfway full. '7/12:' The second day there was more water. It was almost to the top. '7/13:' The third day it was overflowing. There was a puddle on the ground next to it. '7/14:' The fourth day it's empty. There is a chip broken off of it, lying in the road. I'm sure it wasn't chipped before. '7/15:' I'm checking it every day now. It keeps changing. First the contents, now the mug itself. Today the pattern is different. It's a face. It has beady red eyes and sharp teeth. It's grinning at something. It's facing the road glaring at any cars that pass it. '7/16:' It's facing my bedroom window now. Watching. Waiting. I know it seems weird, but it's stalking me. A cup. It's watching my every move. Actually, that is weird. I'm probably just imagining it. Maybe I'll ignore it. I'll stop checking it. '7/19:' I haven't checked it in a couple days, I'll go check now. Oh no. I'm looking closer at it. The red eyes. They're not eyes at all. They're video cameras. I knew there was something suspicious about it. Someone it using this mug to watch me. There are more shards of the mug on the road. Except now they're coated in a red liquid. I might just be paranoid but I think it might be blood. '7/20:' I was right. It was blood. It's dry and crusty now. And guess what, the mug is full of the same stuff that was on the shards. Blood. Whoever (or whatever) is doing this is dangerous. They could hurt me. And I think that's exactly what they're planning on doing. '7/21:' Today I woke up with scratches on my arms. I don't know what they're from but I'm pretty sure the mug had something to do with it. There is something written on the sidewalk. It's written in the dark red substance that was in the mug. It said, "I know that you know what I'm doing." Next to it was a picture of someone in a black hoodie taking a picture of my house. '7/22:' The mug is closer now. It's in my driveway. The cameras have a better view of my room from here. I'm really scared now. '7/23:' The mug is inside my house. I'm locked in my room but I don't know how much longer I can take it. '7/24:' Somebody is inside my house. I hear them walking around downstairs. Now the footsteps are coming up the stairs. I am so scared. I hope whoever finds my body reads this and finds whoever killed me. I know I am going to die soon. So, goodbye. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Items/Objects